


Dont let her break you

by Rose_1444



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_1444/pseuds/Rose_1444
Summary: Time for another story -  as you know my mind give me usualy really dramatic or really soft ideas. This time it will be dramatic.Silva / Farah -  young age ,  Rosalind is well the villan here 😈
Relationships: Farah Dowling/Saul Silva
Kudos: 36





	Dont let her break you

— 🌹 ;;  
┊  
┊   
┊  
┊   
┊   
┊   
❁ཻུ۪۪♡ ͎.

"Again ! " The voice had been like a cold shower and she felt like she was about to crack under this training. 

The rain was pounding hard and they had been outside for hours. She felt her muscles trembling. Her body was on edge same as her magic. 

Farah had been pushed down by one of the specialist moment back. She did not even get up yet. 

" I cant do it "She mubled to herself but then strong hands pulled her up. She know who its. She would recognize his voice anywhere. 

" Dont let her break you !" His voice was full of emotions. This wasnt normal training it was punishment for Farah since she spoke up against Rosalind in class about some points in history and stand up against her opinions. 

"Again!" Rosalind spoke. "Silva now you !" Her voice make Farah to feel sick. She felt so much pain but she in that moment realise one thing. She will not be her puppet anymore even when they hurt her they will not break her. 

"No !" Saul loked up somewhere behinde Farah he was supporting her holding her up since she had been beaten up by others who did as headmaster asked. Some of guys she fight with did not gone easy. 

Farah loked to his eyes for moment. She know there are just two options they will fight together or with Rosalind. She known there is no way they could fight Rosalind not now. Not yet.

She pushed herself from Saul. "Do it !" She said and grabbed stick from ground and stand up. She could see and feel how her close freind is worry for her. 

Her eyes widen. She could feel such a love from him in this moment that make her suprise and his hit against her waist make her stumble and nearly fall. She put her stick up to stand up. She try to hit him but true is her moves did not had such a glance and he easily knocked her out but she could hear him screaming her name before falling down and lost her conscious. 

The voice who wake up had been Saul's as well. "Ben tell me...will she be alright ?" 

"I did not saw anyone so stronge in such a fight , she had luck its just broken arm and bunch of bruises and broken rip " She could hear their freind speak up. 

"I had more luck then common sence right ?" She mubled and hear boys laugh. 

"Yeah can be said but you are alive " She could feel Saul taking her hand. 

"I am but I realise what maniac that woman is " she said finaly loking on them both feling a bit dizzy and absolutely exhausted. 

"there's no doubt about it Farah "Ben spoke "I will let you two I am sure Saul has something to tell you " He said and let them be. She then loked on her freind gently squeezed his hand. "Could feel it Saul " She said softly and meet his eyes. 

He chuchked "Is that alright?" 

"Its best what's happening to us " She said softly.


End file.
